The Tails of Mardrynia
The Tails of Mardrynia is the 15th episode of season 2, the 66th episode overall of Clarence.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/clarence/episode-15-season-2/the-tails-of-mardrynia/580219/ Synopisis After reading a book about a mystical animal society in class – Clarence is inspired to round up local animals and recreate an animal world of his own, to cheer up his friend Percy. But will Percy take the game too far?https://www.toonzone.net/clip-cartoon-network-premieres-march-21-2016/ Plot The episode begins with Miss Baker reading a story that the whole class seems boring, although Percy likes it, he asks if the animals in the story are real, the children and Miss Baker explain that it is just a story Clarence tells him it would be great if they were real. Later, Percy arrives at the Clarence house, there, Clarence shows him that he made an "animal world" in his garage and they both spend some time having fun with the animals, Later, Clarence goes to ask for pizza, he explains to Percy that they can not take the animals, so he becomes sad. Clarence takes a while to order the pizza, while Percy only thinks about the animals. When the pizza arrives, Clarence gives it to Percy, Clarence takes a long time to pay Dale, so Percy takes the pizza to the garage. When Clarence finishes paying Dale, realizes that Percy is not there and enters the garage, there, Percy imagines him feeding the animals with a feast of food, but it turns out that the animals were eating the pizza, then Clarence scolds Percy for that and gives him a bath, Clarence explains that they should not give the pizza to the animals, when the bathroom is over, Clarence puts a shirt on Percy in his room, at bedtime, he is somewhat saddened by not being able to stay with the animals. Later, a montage by Percy is shown imagining him and the animals destroying " The Pink One ", then Clarence wakes up and takes the animals out, Percy starts crying and tells Clarence that he wants to live in a "magical world", at that moment, Clarence gives Percy a typewriter so that he can write his story. The next day, Percy reads his story, but nobody likes it, all of a sudden, one of the beetles gets into Belson's eye, causing everyone to laugh and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters * Clarence * Percy Supporting Characters * Fartholomew * Xavius * Cookie * Mr. and Mrs. Bugsy * Diana the squirrel Minor Characters *Jeff *Sumo *Belson *Chelsea *Dustin *Rita *Kimby *Ms. Baker *Julien *Emilio *Darlie *Breehn *Alison *Guyler *Camden *Marlie *Coco *John-George *Kennan *Mary *Dale Trivia *This is first episode to have Percy as the main character as well as a major role. **As this episode is a switch between Percy's imagination and Reality. Production Notes * The moments of Percy's imagination were animated by Toniko Pantoja, a famous youtuber and animator at DreamWorks Animation. The purpose was to homage the animation and works of Don Bluth and Disney Animation on a television budget. Pantoja freelanced the animation in Flash while the clean up and final line was done in overseas. As Pantoja only did selective portions of Percy's imagination, many of the scenes lacked the animation fluidness needed. *This episode is going to air on March 24, 2016, but was delayed by one day. **The episode was aired alongside with "Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan" Continuity *The Li'l Grandma video tape is seen again in this episode. *The title card seems similar to Average Jeff title card using the letter blocks. Cultural References *The squirrel in Percy's imagination shows resemblence to the mouse Mrs. Brisby from Don Bluth's The '''Secret of NIMH.' *The constant references to feasting, as well as the animal theme resembles 'Red Wall, a fantasy book series about mice by Brian Jacques. *The earthworm is shown to wear glasses similar to the earthworm from'' '''James and the Giant Peach.'' *The song "Get The Boy" and the scene is a parody of The Mob Song from Beauty and the Beast. Videos Clarence - The Tails of Mardrynia (Preview) References es:Los cuentos de Mardrynia pt-br:Os Contos de Mardrynia fr:La prophétie du festin pl:Baśnie z Mardryni ru: Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Percy Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence